


Sneaking Out

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 AU. Dawn sneaks out on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for redwolfoz for the holidays. :)

Dawn double-checked to see if her sister was sound asleep. From under her bed, she pulled out a duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Quiet as a mouse, she made her way out of the apartment.

Although it seemed wrong to leave Buffy without a word, on Christmas morning no less, Dawn was more excited than worried. She'd already celebrated with Buffy; now she needed to be with someone else. He'd be so surprised.

Utter shock might have been a better description for the look on Spike's face when he saw her.

"Happy to see me?" Dawn asked.

"More than you realize, Bit."


End file.
